


The Snow Crunches, His Heart Breaks

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3/5 of these people are already dead, Alex goes mute, But like its not until dawn, But that doesnt warrant tagging it as until dawn?, Dead People, I borrowed flamethrower guy tho, I just finished a play through of until dawn so, M/M, Praying for death, Theres like no on screen death, Wendigo, You might end up sad, but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: How hard is it to let him die?





	

_In. Out. In. Out. Don't breathe Alexander. Don't move._

"Alex! Baby where are you?," Thomas yelled. No, no not Thomas. Thomas was in front of him. He wasn't alive. He had died minutes ago, throat sliced open by by too thin claws as he tried to protect Alex. He hadn't moved, hadn't screamed, was trying so hard not to cry.

"Alexaaaander! Sweetheart its getting cold out, dont you want to go back to the cabin? Don't you want to go back to your friends?," not Thomas was getting agitated, he could tell. He did want to see John and Lafayette and Hercules. He so so did but they were gone. They had split up. A terrible, terrible idea. Oh god he hoped they were still alive. _In. Out. In. Out. Don't move. Stay still. Just don't-._

"Xxxaaaanderr," right by his ear. Not Thomas, not Thomas. _You're staring at him, he's dead, its not him._ He almost jumps when he hears the snow crunch on the other side of his tree. But he can't move, that's what Thomas told him as he choked on his blood. _Do not move._ He hears the snow shift some more, and then lets out the breath that had caught in his throat free when he hears his name called again but further. This is his chance to run, to find the road that had been their original goal. Slowly he raises himself from sitting to his knees. He inches closer to Thomas' body to slip the ring off his finger, to wear on a chain if he makes it, and then takes a deep breath and counts. _Une...deux...trois...quatre...cinq._ The snow crunches nearby and he carefully stands up, makes as little noise as possible. _Six...sept...huit...n-._

"Mon petit lion, why won't you answer us?" He audibly gasps when the French lilt reaches his ears, and then he's running as fast as he can because he has given himself away. He runs in a slight zig zag, hoping that running away from this creature is the same as an alligator. He figures its not when its suddenly in front of him, readying itself to pounce. He skids to a stop and immediately holds his breath. _It can't see you when you don't move._ It had worked before and he is throwing it to probability to work again.

  It does not work this time. He only hopes that there is an afterlife he gets to go to as he feels the claws dig into his shoulders. He just wants his mom and Thomas, and as he feels teeth pierce into his throat he prays for the first time in years. _Please God, just let this be easy. Just let me die for once._ His vision fades and he hopes and hopes and hopes.

A steady beeping is what he wakes up to. He opens his eyes only to be blinded by fluorescent lights. He can feel the oxygen mask on his face and tears well up. A chair scuffs and footsteps hurry over, and then John is leaning over and staring at him. He looks like hell. Alex wants to say as much but he has a feeling that he won't be able to even with the oxygen mask on.

"Hey, hey. You're alive. That's great. I uh...I found you as the thing was getting ready to really kill you, but I shot at it and then this weird dude I met with a flamethrower led it away," his friend lays a hand in his hair, probably thinking the gesture will be calming. It only reminds him of Thomas, "They...found Thomas'  body. Lafayette didn't make it...and t-they haven't found his body. And Hercules...he...he sacrificed himself for Laf and I. I don't think they'll ever find him. They said you won't be able to talk anymore. But...hey at least you're alive, right?"

Alexander blinks and feels a tear slide down his cheek, and then he completely closes his eyes. He can't look at John anymore. He doesn't want to be alive. Doesn't want to go home to an empty bed and a cancelled wedding. The creature's words echo in his head and he tries to pretend they are actually Thomas's.

_How hard is it to let me die?_

**Author's Note:**

> I mightve messed up by using active action for this  
> Comments and Kudos are AMAZING
> 
> Thank you for being here  
> Follow me on tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> Read my other stuff too!


End file.
